I'm Gonna Be the Greatest Hokage Ever!
by corendel
Summary: Hashirama Senju gained his unique bloodline, and a legacy was born that resulted in Naruto Uzumaki ascending to the position of Hokage.


Disclaimer: This fic uses some ideas from _A Meeting Between Heaven and Earth_. And of course, I own nothing.

**I'm Gonna Be the Greatest Hokage Ever!**

Senju Hashirama stared in disbelief. A tree spirit! They were supposed to be myth, but here was one before him. And she was dying.

Weak hands reached up towards him, pushing forward a small bundle. A child.

Understanding what the spirit was asking, Hashirama bowed to the dying woman. "I will care for the child."

She smiled, having one last thing to give her daughter's protector. Grimacing as a wave of pain overcame her, she focused her remaining energies, drawing her sap and charkra into the palm of her hand, compressing it into a small jewel.

Handing the token to the man, she breathed her last breath, voice rattling as tried to speak, to give the man a warning.

"K …. K …. yuu … bi …."

Considering the woman's words for later, Hashirama held the small plant girl before his face. "What shall I call you? Perhaps, yes …. Konoha."

------------------------------------------

The man known as the Yondaime Hokage scowled. The first Hokage, Senju Hashirma had warned his successors to beware the Kyuubi no Youko, but he never understood why. And he still didn't, but it didn't matter, because the beast was now descending upon his precious village.

Checking the seal design on his pregnant wife's stomach one last time he smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Kushina. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"He'll be well taken care of. A hero."

"Konoha has never had a Jinkurichi before. When Iwa invaded Wave, I saw their demon. They treated him like a rabid dog, given enough freedom to kill the enemy, then quickly chained again before the madness could settle in. You might want to believe the best of your people, but they'll treat him the same as anyone else would; a monster given human form."

"Naruto will be a hero!"

She laughed. A sad laugh, consigning herself to her fate, and her unborn child's to his. "Go, before I change my mind."

Looking at her one last time, the Forth Hokage leapt out of a nearby window, heading towards the edge of the village, where the Kyuubi was now tearing through the Akimichi district, barking in glee at each house that crumpled underneath its massive paws.

Summoning the legendary Gamabunta, Namikaze Minato resigned himself to his fate as he was carried to the Demon Fox. Unwrapping a large scroll on his mount's head, the second half of the seal currently on his wife's stomach, he took a final breath of air before beginning his last Jutsu.

The Fox suddenly stopped its rampaging, twisting its head towards Minato, realizing what was happening. But it was too late.

Minato gasped as he suddenly felt an icy claw tear through his heart, his soul starting to leave his body. The Shinigami wanted its payment. But first, he had to deal with the monster. Seals flashed over the scroll on Gamabunta's head as Minato began directing the massive energies of Death towards the Kyuubi.

The Fox struggled against its bonds, the sealing coming to a stop as the two gods fought against each other. If he was was able to Minato would have let out a scream of frustration. His plan, his only plan was failing!

A vine suddenly curled up around his foot, growing all the way from the ground to the top of Gamabunta's head. A flower sprouted from the end of the vine, opening as a young girl stepped out.

"Hashirama-kun said it would come one day. The Kyuubi no Youko. I'm not strong enough, neither are you. But maybe together?"

Minato could only watch as a forest seemed to grow around the struggling demon. Huge roots jumped up from the ground, wrapping themselves around the Fox's body. Growling in frustration Kyuubi was powerless as he slowly felt himself being subdued, being drawn towards the strange man on the giant toad's head.

With a last cry of defiance Kyuubi's body dissolved, its vile chakra spinning towards the sealing scroll at the Yondaime's feet. Minato collapsed, his soul consumed by the death god. A mile away, in a hidden room beneath the Hokage's Tower, Uzumaki Kushina screamed as the seal on her stomach glowed red, burning through her chakra pathways. The hottest fire moved through her body, burning her from the inside out, killing her.

In the center of a small pile of ash laid small baby boy, crying as he was so suddenly and violently brought into the world. A seal on his stomach glowed red.

------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto stumbled through his village's vast forest. He was tired, and his stomach hurt. He had that nightmare again, the one where the world was burning and he was staring into two red eyes. He woke up with the tattoo on his stomach glowing.

He had gone to the Hokage's Tower, to ask the old man who lived there what was wrong with him. Again, he was told that nothing was wrong. He didn't believe it.

Naruto cursed as he suddenly tripped over a root, his face planted into the dirt. Groaning, he dragged himself to his feet, only to trip again.

Still on the ground he glanced back at the root. It moved! It … followed him?

Hearing a soft gigling, Naruto whirled around, trying to find the source. "Who's there!? I'll beat you up! Believe it!"

A girl, or perhaps a young woman, stepped out between some trees. Her clothing and hair were green, and seemed to be made of … leaves. She giggled again, moving towards him and bowing.

"My name is Konoha. Thank you for what you've done!"

"Konoha, but that's the ..."

"Yeah! The village was named after me! It was built to protect me."

"Wow! The village was named after you? You must be really old."

She giggled again. "Please, Naruto, can I be your friend? I want to repay you!"

"Repay me? But I haven't done anything."

"You might not know it yet, but you're a hero! You saved us all!"

Naruto smiled. She must have him confused with someone else, but she was still really cool! She wanted to be his friend, and he never had a friend before. Except for the old man, but he was really old, so he didn't count. Well, Konoha-chan was old too, but she didn't look like it!

When he asked the old man what he did to become so loved by everyone he learned the old man was the Hokage. A Hokage loved the whole village and protected it with his life, so the village loved him in return.

With that revelation, Naruto's future was set in stone.

"Well, Konoha-chan, if you'll be my friend I'll protect you forever. And if the village was made for you, then … Just you wait! I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever, and I'll take care of you!"

"You'll need this then, Naruto. To help you."

The young tree spirit held out her hand and pulses of dark green chakra began moving towards the center of her palm. They came together, slowly rising to the surface of her skin and extending beyond, building upwards. Breathing heavily, she held out the newly formed crystal to Naruto.

"That took more out of me than I thought. Naruto, you said you'll protect me, so its only fair I protect you too. Right?"

With that she stepped forward to embrace him, and then zipped around to his behind, laughing all the while.

"I'll see you again, Naruto!" she said, vanishing into the trunk of a tree.

Naruto stopped, staring at where she disappeared for a moment, before looking down into crystal into his hand. Speaking to himself out loud, he asked the first question to come to his mind.

"But how's a piece of jewelry supposed to help me become Hokage?"

------------------------------------------

AN: Alright, this was just a short little drabble, a plot-bunny that I have no plans to further. I never thought that the Kyuubi, a being so strong that a god had to be called to imprison it would ever let itself be controlled by Madara. And why is the First Hokage the only member of the Senju clan who has the Mokuton blood limit? I figure it somehow has to be related to his famous necklace. And yes, I intentionally wrote the last third to be more … simplistic. Like Naruto. Haha.


End file.
